Joker
by Ouma
Summary: Ryoma receive a news that his father is dead, family secret is expose and new crush? Will he avenge his father death, will his new crush become his friend or foe? By just putting on the mask his fate has decided. (contain yaoi, yuri and shoujo)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Looks like you get fool Mr. Joseph."

"Don't you dare to run away from me Joker; I swear I will take you down."

"That is if you manage to get out from the prison." The Joker laughs.

Then he throw a card toward the man saying joker as his trade mark and left the place, it was then the police rush in to capture the man.

"NO! It wasn't me, it was the Joker!" "LET GO!"

"You are under arrest for drug dealing, selling illegal weapons to another country and arrested for raping and kill women."

"LET GO!"

Are you confuse, let me explain. The man is guilty for all those crime that happen that state by police earlier but the police didn't have any prove but later the Joker expose all of it. Do you guys wonder how he did it, we'll just say he fool people to know their secret.

Just be careful since nobody can tell is the Joker is lying or not since in this story he is the greatest criminal and the greatest justice.

* * *

"Hey Ryoma, it's time for school!"

"Uh . . ." He says sleepily.

Nanako pull the blanket cause Ryoma to curl into a ball freezing.

"Cold."

"Ryoma, there's warm Japanese food for breakfast." She says sweetly.

As fast as lightning he changes into his school uniform and run down the stairs, she giggles and cleans up Ryoma room. There's nothing much to clean since Ryoma is not those type of guys that left their rooms messy and he is also not a clean freak too so there's little dust, he quite normal that is what Nanako thought.

Ryoma parents is in America now to visit his mother side of the family and will be back few months later so Nanako will take care of Ryoma until they both return.

Ryoma love Japanese food, she take notes of that very seriously since if he sees American food Ryoma will frown, he will sometime skip meal just because he doesn't like it so that why she prepare every meal in Japanese so he will have enough nutrients and energy every day.

"I will go to school."

"Bye Ryoma."

"HOI! ECHIZEN!" Momoshiro shouts from the outside.

"Looks like your friend are here."

"I told him not to." Ryoma whispers.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Ryoma ran out.

Nanako peek out from the window seeing that Ryoma is saying something to Momoshiro and Momoshiro just apologize by bowing down. What is going on between those two?

* * *

"I'm so sorry Echizen."

"I told you not to pick me up Momo senpai." Ryoma sighs.

"It can't be help, it's already a routine for me to pick you up and I always use this path to get to school."

"I seriously don't want to see Tezuka senpai now." Ryoma say as he gets on the bike behind his senpai.

"I know you're sad that your crush like someone else but how long can you avoid him."

"Maybe if you don't pick me up so I will be late."

"Echizen, seriously?" Momo smiles.

He knew that his junior is just sad but that doesn't mean he can simply avoid all the problem the entire time, it's better to face it and get over it so he can find a new crush and maybe someone who will love him back.

"How about you try to date someone?" Momo suggest.

"Who wants to date me?"

"Well that depend on how cocky you are."

Hearing that Ryoma knock his head on Momoshiro that make him almost lost his balance.

"ECHIZEN! You almost got us kill."

"Serve you right."

* * *

"You shouldn't be doing this." Rinko says worriedly.

"I know." Nanjiro kiss his wife forehead. "And if anything happen to me please give this to Ryoma."

He gives the mask he is wearing to his wife.

"It's about time for him to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Ryoma know that sooner or later he will face that captain of his again and it's not easy to see him so close to his lover, even though Tezuka hasn't told anyone about his relationship but Ryoma can see it easily since just like Eiji senpai he is born with sharp eyes and learn things faster than normal people.

Atobe told them all he only came to see them to get information to improve his team-mate in getting stronger but it is just an excuse since he came here just to see Tezuka.

So to release his jealously he let out all his strength on Momoshiro that chosen as his match.

"Echizen! You almost hit my face!"

"Maybe it's because you're too slow."

"Echizen!"

"I retreat!"

"Eh?" Momoshiro is shock since this is the second time that Ryoma say retreat and he is the type to never give up. Once he announce he retreat it shock the tennis team and they all turn to looks at him especially Tezuka and Atobe.

"Wait? Is this a sign of bad omen?"

"Ochibi! Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The gymnastic player ran to him and gives a big hug which is so tight that the younger boy can't breathe.

"Eiji don't kill him!" Oishi the mother of the team came running and pull his partner away.

"You guys worry too much, I just don't feel like playing anymore." Ryoma says and pick up his tennis racket and walk away from them leaving all of them speechless since just now Ryoma didn't say mada mada dane which freak them all out.

"It's end of the world!"

"Dumbass, no it's not."

"You want a piece of me?"

And then another fight begins at seigaku tennis team.

* * *

Ryoma sigh as he hear the commotion outside and he decide not to do anything to help since it's entirely his fault for causing that much problem, at least he didn't smile creepy like Fuji did, if he did they all will gone nuts.

"Huh . . . I don't feel like living anymore."

He open his locker and once he did a note drop out from his locker and fell on the ground beside his foot, feeling curios he pick it up and read it.

_Why do you look so sad little lamb? I'm worry about you._

_Seeing as you cry in the rain that time I feel like crying as well._

_Who dare to hurt your feelings?_

_Tell me and I will crush that person life._

"Who sent this note?"

He read the letter once more and tries to recognize the handwriting since maybe it is one of the pranks that his friend is giving him.

"I don't recognize this writing."

He decide to just put it inside his pocket and walk away pretend like nothing happen but he didn't realize someone is looking at him from afar.

"Looks like he doesn't know it's me." The person sighs. "Make me feel a little sad."

* * *

"NANJIRO! WAKE UP!" Rinko cries. "Please don't leave me."

She cry over her dead husband body, even though there's blood all over him and his whole body is damn cold she keep calling his name hoping a miracle will happen and he will wake up.

"Please don't leave me and Ryoma alone. We need you!"

She grip his hand tightly as she say it. "I love you Nanjiro."

She came too late to save him, their plan to expose the man secret has fail and the famous Joker which is the greatest criminal and the greatest justice has die at the evil man hand.

Rinko take off the mask from her husband face, she remember her promise she made and hold it tightly on her chest.

"The tradition of this family must go on and if the current 'Joker' cannot continue or have been sacrifices, his or her death won't be wasted since his or her successor will continue this work so the name 'Joker' will never disappear." She repeated the words of her grandfather before he die.

_Ryoma, I can't believe that you will soon now about this than I thought.._

* * *

Ryoma feel like someone is calling him, the wind blow carrying the sakura petal with it. He feels like crying now which confuse him, why is he feeling so sad and painful?

"Why am I crying?"

His tears flow out on its own without any warning and his heart feel so painful at that moment as if something bad just happen.

"Why am I crying? Why?"

He knelt on the ground feeling that his leg gone weak at that moment and it was then he sees his dad in front of him smiling before disappearing.

"Dad?"

He wonder if he was hallucinating but if feel so real and it as if it was showing the sign that his father is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

"I am Joker!"

Nanako just sit and watch the video, her eyes has been glue on the screen to see the person name 'Joker' show his card with the picture of his and the capital letter 'J' at the right corner. She admires this person very much and even though it's funny but she actually thinks he is as her idol. The 'Joker' breaks the rules to bring justice.

Also she lost a bit of respect but still admire him after knowing who that Joker really is.

"I wonder how uncle and aunt doing in America now?"

All she know is that they told her they have something important to do there which might involve the Joker job, well she won't ask more since it doesn't seem like they want to talk about it and she keep having this uneasy feeling since her aunt till hasn't contacted her yet.

They told her they will all once they set foot on America but she still hasn't received any call or message.

"Maybe aunt forget."

She turn of the television as soon as she heard the front door open, it seems that her favorite cousin is home. She quickly ran toward where Ryoma is to give a big hug, since Ryoma is so cute and short she love to hug him so much.

But she stop smiling as she sees Ryoma eyes red in color as if he just stop crying just now.

"Ryoma, what happen?" She asks.

"Nana . . . Nanako . . ." Ryoma voice is shaking and she feel sad seeing Ryoma like this so she pulls him into an embrace.

"Are you alright? What happen?"

"Nanako." Ryoma calls her name again and she can feel as his tears is falling down on her blouse but she doesn't mind at all since Ryoma is much more important than the clothes she's wearing. She pat Ryoma head and pat his back with her other hand, she sing a soft lullaby hoping it will help the boy.

"Nanako."

"Yes?"

"I want to see mom."

She shook her head. "Your mom is in America with your dad, why do you want to meet her?"

"No dad."

"Ryoma?" She is getting worry, Ryoma is getting weird. "What do you mean?"

"Dad not here." Ryoma says.

"RYOMA!" She shouts. "WHY ARE YOU SAYING LIKE THAT?"

Ryoma keep crying ignoring Nanako shouting just now, seeing as he acting like this Nanako rush to the phone and start dialing Rinko phone numbers. Her whole body is shaking and she hears as something fall on the ground which worry her even more, what is going on?

"The number you have dialed doesn't exist."

Nanako froze at that spot as the phone drop on the ground, she has memorize Rinko phone number and she know Rinko would have told her first before changing her number.

"Ryoma . . ." Her voice is shaking. This uneasy feeling inside her rises and this is bad, very, very bad. "Ryoma!"

Ryoma hear her but he can't move, his body feel so weak and now he is lying down on the ground.

She cries as place her hand on his cheek, she doesn't know how Ryoma know this or is it true that Nanji . . . no, it's Joker. Joker is now dead.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Nanako I will be leaving for a while." Rinko says as she places both of her hands on Nanako shoulders.

"I will take good care of Ryoma."

"Please do and whatever you do. . ." Rinko lean near to her and whispers. "Don't ever let strangers in. No matter if that person is Ryoma friends or someone he knows, don't let them in no matter what."

"Why's that? Ryoma friends Momoshiro sometimes always come here for a visit."

"From now on you every excuse not to let him in, trust no one even our relative."

"Aunty . . ."

"Please, this if for Ryoma sake as well."

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Mom, I want to see mom." He mumbles as he try to stand up.

Nanako hold her tears, now she has not time to be sad. She must protect the boy no matter what.

* * *

He looks at the house and tightens his fist.

"I will just say hello, I think he won't mind."

It was then as he about to walk in he hear something fall down, getting worry he run in uninvited to see Ryoma on the ground.

"Echizen!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Nanako ran toward them both, she feel afraid to see someone has entered the house even though she promises to never let anyone enter.

"Please get out." She says as she helps Ryoma to get up.

"But Echizen . . ."

"Please!" She shouts desperately.

He look at Ryoma a few while before walking out and close the door for her, she quickly lock it and carry Ryoma slowly to his room, he has grown so it is bit heavy.

_Don't trust anyone._

Rinko words keep ringing in her head.

"Ryoma what should we do?"

"Nanako?"

"I . . ." She held Ryoma hand. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

Fuji look at Ryoma house and give a long sighs, he didn't expect to be chase out and why does Ryoma suddenly collapse? He doesn't seem sick at school, did something happen?

"Echi . . . Ryoma. What happen, I want to help you."

He tightens his fist it was then his phone starts to ring and he picks it up.

"What is it?" He asks as he answers it.

"Joker is dead." The other line says.

* * *

Ryoma is sitting on the couch the opposite where Nanako is, she looks quite serious now as he held both of Ryoma hand.

"Whatever you do, don't be shocks of what I'm about to say."

"Okay." Ryoma replies softly.

'_I never see her like this before.'_

"You father Echizen Nanjiro is known as . . . Joker."

Ryoma look confuse for a moment there. "Joker? Isn't that from the movie Batman?"

Nanako face palm, who would have thought that Joker successors doesn't even know something like this or perhaps they forget to tell him about something so important. Or they just wait for the right time to say it.

She then put on the video for Ryoma to watch, he didn't say anything as he put the disc in. It was then a man appear on the screen, wearing mask hiding both his eyes and nose, wearing a green hat with dark green lining on it. Wearing clothes with tie and is holding a card in his right hand.

Ryoma know that he is his father once the Joker says . . . "Mada mada Dane."

"Oyaji?"

Nanako nod her head.

"Joker is well-known in other country other than Japan; now he is in America. His job is to show the hidden secret of people using every method he can think off even if it is a crime. Joker will do everything to show the person secret even if he has to go against the government, also Joker is also known as your father."

"There's no way he will do that. He is just an old man who likes to read porn and always tease me when I lose in tennis."

"I'm sorry Ryoma, but he is more than that. He is the greatest criminal and the greatest justice in this world. Joker has existed from a long time ago and you Ryoma . . ." She pauses. "You're the fifth generation of the family."

"I'm . . ."

"If anything happen to your father, you have the right to succeed him."

Ryoma shook his head.

"I need some space." He says and run upstairs toward where his room is.

Nanako know something like this will happen but she didn't expect that she will be the one to tell him everything. "Poor Ryoma."

_I will do everything I can to help._

* * *

Fuji gets inside the limo and let it take him some place far away from his house.

"Your dad has informed me to tell you there will be a party tomorrow night." The driver says as he looks at Fuji from the mirror.

"Does the party related to Joker death?" He asks.

"Yes, he was very happy that the villain finally dies so now we have nothing to worry about." The driver says happily but Fuji didn't smile at all.

_My father has just killed someone and he is happy about it, doesn't that mean he has become a criminal too?_

"Is there something wrong young master?" The driver asks.

"It's nothing."

* * *

Ryoma sit on his bed and stare at the wall.

"Why?" He asks his self.

He feels angry that nobody till him this from the beginning, is it for his safety or they forget?

"What should I do mom?" He asks even though she is not here with him.

Every time he have to make a choice, his mother will give him advice but no she is not here to do that and he fell lost than before.

* * *

Atobe phone starts to ring and quickly he pick it up as he sees Fuji name on it.

"What is it?" He asks softly since Tezuka is just beside him.

"My father held a party to celebrate joker death, he asks me to invite you. Will you come or not? You can bring Tezuka along if you want."

"Let me asks him first." Atoe turn to look at Tezuka. "Want to go to a party with me?"

"I . . ." Before Tezuka can answer Atobe quickly answer Fuji question. "We will come."

Once he turn off his phone Tezuka doesn't seem very please.

"You always keep making decision without thinking what I feel."

"Well . . ." Atobe smirks. "I love it to see you in a dress again."

Tezuka blushes as he is given a soft kiss fully on his lips.

Only Atobe can see this side of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Are you sure about doing this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want to know who kill oyaji."

* * *

Right now Ryoma is trying to find any sort of information in his father room, he search from top to bottom with the help of his cousin. It's hard to search since every time he opens the drawer porn books fall out covering the room.

"_Why can't I have a normal dad for once?"_

"I found a mask." Nanako shouts. "Oh my god, it belongs to the first 'Joker'."

"Nanako, we're not here to search for masks."

"But you need one since you are the last successor."

Ryoma just shook his head and continue searching, Nanako seem to have a good time every time she find something that belong to his ancestor and she will giggle if see found something that is out of ordinary such as the monkey hand.

Just now she act so serious and few minutes later she act like her usual self.

"Found it!"

"Another masks?"

"No, this is a pile of paper that has something to do with Joker! SEE!"

Ryoma quickly get down using the ladder (since he is short) and take the paper that Nanako is holding. It takes him a few seconds before he completely froze.

The picture on the right side corner of the paper is none other than his team mates Fuji Syusuke.

"Oh my god." He says.

"Um . . . Ryoma, you better look at the others too."

He does as she says and looks at the others, at that moment he feels like hitting his head against the wall and forgets about all of this.

"Atobe, Shiraishi, Tezuka buchou, Toyama, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Jin, Seiichi, Genichiro and Fuji? You have to be kidding me?"

Nanako just seem surprise that they all related to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, think your match with them decided by your father in the first place, maybe your meeting is not fate after all."

_Is this the reason dad asks me to go to Japan in the first place?_

"All of them are my friends but in reality they are my enemies."

They both stay silent for a while and this is the first time in his life he feels somehow betray by them, one of them or all of them is responsible for his father death.

"Do you still what to do this?"

"Yes, I will avenge my father."

**End flashback**

* * *

Ryoma go to school the next day as if noting happen, inside he feels so nervous to meet those two and he wonder what he should do if one of them greet him. Should he smile and act cocky as usual but they both will know that his attitude is different from normal since their eyes are sharp. What should he do?

"Echizen!" Momoshiro calls.

"Momo senpai." For the first time in his lie he feels so happy to see his senpai run toward him and pat his head.

"Are you ready for another day of training?"

"_NO!"_

"Of course, I hope you are ready to be defeated by me again Momo senpai."

"Hey!" Momo says. "I got stronger his day, just look at my muscle."

"I don't have any muscle but still winning every match." He laughs.

They both didn't realize someone is glaring at them from afar, the eyes full of jealousy and he doesn't like when someone he likes is talking happily with someone else.

"Echizen, momoshiro."

They both turn around to see their senpai.

"Fuji senpai!"

Ryoma quickly walk away from them as fast as possible since he doesn't want to see that man face at all. He walks towards where their usual practice is but as soon he sees Atobe and Tezuka his heart is thumping very fast. Now he is in no condition to see both of them.

As he walks pass them he can sense that Tezuka is looking at him maybe thinking it is inappropriate that his kouhai didn't greet him.

"Did something happen to Echizen?" Atobe asks.

"I will talk to him later. He seems distracted lately."

"Don't you think that he will be a good member?" Atobe asks. "Since he has a high potential just like us and I think we will gain a lot of profit if he join us."

"Echizen is still a child."

"But he act more mature than anyone else right?"

Tezuka stay quiet for a while. "I will think about it."

* * *

Fuji is hurt, his dear Ryoma didn't even look at him at all ever since morning, he doesn't like it when Ryoma ignore him like that.

It was then he sees Ryoma is hanging out with those four people again; one of them is Ryuzaki Sakuno. If only he can he switch places with that girl, they're seem to be having fun. That is until he sees Ryoma is trying to ignore her too and walk away from them all of a sudden.

"Saa . . ."

Something must happen for the boy to act this weird.

"I'm going to find out since it's a pain to see he is hiding something again."

Without realizing he is smirking and open his eyes as he stare directly at Ryoma.

* * *

**Flashback**

He can feel the excitement building up inside of him, watching as Ryoma is getting hit at the face and blood start to come out from his eye. Instead of giving up the match, the boy insist to continue playing despite the disadvantage. Even so . . . he still trying to win and Fuji like it as he sees the blood start coming out again even though the coach has put bandage on it.

_Interesting. _That is one way he can describe him.

He knows Tezuka is thinking the same way too since he pay a special attention to Ryoma since he is special, there's an aura surrounded the boy who can make people attract to him. I was then one day he stay back since Tezuka have something to asks him.

"Do you love Echizen?"

That question almost make Fuji lost his poker face.

"What are you talking about Tezuka? We're not allow to fall in love with someone who hasn't has status."

"You can't fool me Fuji. Now tell me the truth, do you love him or not?"

Fuji simply smiles as he heard the question, it's quite funny to think the feeling he has is call 'love.' For him he thinks more about chaining the boy and lock him inside a cage so nobody else can have him.

"I guess it is something like that but more sadistic way Tezuka."

"I see." Tezuka says.

"Are you afraid I will betray the group?" Fuji asks before Tezuka is about to walk out from that place.

"You're not the type to betray Fuji and if you are wondering why I ask it is because I am worry about Echizen since you are the type that doesn't let anyone touch your things even though it hasn't been confirm it will become yours."

Fuji chuckles, looks like his childhood friend know him so much.

"You know a lot about me."

"If I don't I will be in danger won't I?"

In their group, there's few people label as danger, on of them is Fuji Syusuke and nobody must let their guard drop when they're near him.

**End Flashback**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Ryoma is so nervous to see their face, after knowing that almost all his friend is enemy. He remind his self countless times to stay calm especially since one of them is his father murderer.

He looks at the letter he receives from his mother and put it inside his drawer.

* * *

**Flashback**

A week has pass since Ryoma know his father is Joker. Well, he still needs time whether he want to become a successor or not.

"RYOMA!" Nanako shouts as she ran toward the boy.

"Nanako! You shouldn't run like that, you look like a gorri-"

"Don't say it." She quickly cut him off.

Ryoma look at the parcel she has on her right hand.

"What is that?" He asks.

"From aunt Rinko!" She shouts as she gives it to Ryoma. "She also give this letter for you."

"MOM IS ALIVE?"

"YEAH!" She shouts. "Open it! I want to know what's inside."

Ryoma open the parcel, he open it very, very slowly because he is nervous and to make Nanako very curious. The look on her face is priceless and very funny.

"A mask?"

Nanako quickly take it out and her eyes are blinking lots of times and her smile widen as she look at it closely. Is she 'Joker' number one fan? The way Nanako looks at the mask as if she is looking at her lover.

"It is Joker mask; don't you know what this mean?"

"Meaning?"

"Aunty wants you to become the next Joker! She approve this and isn't this great? You will get to do all those cool things your father has done, you get to show your signature cards, appear in smoke and will become popular."

Ryoma ignore her since she is talking too much about the stunt move and other things Joker did.

He looks at the letter that came along with the parcel and opens it.

_Dear Ryoma,_

_I'm sorry to say this but our father Echizen Nanjiro is dead._

_I know you won't believe me but that is the truth, I fail to protect him. Nanako will explain what the mask is and the truth about our family._

_Please stay strong._

_From: Rinko_

"Ryoma?"

Once again tears fallout from Ryoma eyes.

"Stay safe mother." He begins to pray inside his heart.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"ECHIZEN!" Momoshiro calls.

"Hi Momo senpai." Ryoma greet him weakly since his tired. There are too many things happening that he can't handle.

"Are you okay? You look like a zombie."

"It's nothing; you worry too much Momoi senpai."

"Well . . ." Momoshiro blushes. "That is because I care for you."

"Do you like me?" Ryoma asks without thinking first since the way his senpai look just now is like he is giving a love confession toward him.

"I . . . I . . . Have to go!" He shouts and run.

"I guess my instinct is wrong, there is no way Momo senpai will think like that."

It was then the person he didn't want to see show up with a smile on his face as he enter the court and greet everyone.

"Hello!"

"You're late Fujiko NYAA!"

"Ah, Fuji senpai!"

Ryoma look away and suddenly his eyes met with Tezuka and Atobe, they both are staring at him and he knows this is a sign of bad omen. So he decides to look another way and his eyes met with Sakuno. She blushes and wave shyly at him.

After what happen he decides to just look at his own feet.

There are too many enemies around him.

"_I want to go home."_

"Ochibi are you alright?"

"Are you sick again?" Oishi as always act like a protective mother.

"I'm fine." Ryoma lies. "Everything is alright."

He walks backward hoping to get far away from them until he bump on someone, inside he is praying hoping that person is Momoshiro or Inui. Everyone is okay as long it is not those people, he swear that he might die if something he doesn't want keep happening.

"Echizen?" Atobe says and place his hand on Ryoma shoulder.

_Holy shit! Get away from me!_

"Ah, it's you." He tries to act calm and cocky but can he fool Atobe with his poker face? "I thought it was just a pole."

"You are quite meant to compare ore sama with a pole."

"Mada mada dane."

_Good, now all I have to do is play tennis with Momoshiro and I can go home and be free._

"Want to play tennis with me Ryoma? I got permission from the captain." Fuji says and pulls Ryoma along.

_NO!_

"It's been a long time since we play together Ryoma, I miss you." Fuji whispers. "I miss you so much until I dream about you every night." He pull Ryoma closer and every people nearby turn to look at them.

"What are you talking about Fuji senpai?"

"Well. . ." Fuji glance at Tezuka and his captain nod in agreement before looking back at Atobe. "I love you."

"EH?" Ryoma is shock. Well, actually it is more than that but I can't describe it.

It was then Fuji kiss him fully on the lips.

"OCHIBI? FUJIKO?"

Everyone is surprise to see what they both just did.

"What is that for?" Ryoma push his senpai away.

It was then someone came from behind and pull Ryoma, then he give a kiss on those lips too. Fuji glares at that person sharply, he can't stand having people touching his stuff. When he part away from Ryoma, he give another kiss of he boy forehead.

"Sorry Fuji but I will be the one to take Ryoma away. I will make him mine."

Ryoma mind is blank, he never thought of being by two guys before. Sakuno faints after seeing the hot kiss they give to Ryoma, now she has become a yaoi fangirl.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Ryoma look at both of them.

"Fuji senpai? Shiraishi?"

_What is Shiraishi doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asks.

"I'm here to see Tezuka and the others, when I got here I was surprise to see you kissing the boy that I like."

Ryoma somehow feel that he knows what Shiraishi means by 'other', are they planning something and if they do he has to find out what it is. He needs to find who kill his father.

"Can you two please let go of me?" Ryoma asks since each of his hand being grip tightly by those two and he doesn't feel comfortable that the other members are staring when he is in embarrassing situation.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." Shiraishi says sadly and give a gentle kiss on his hand. "I will treat you dinner as an apology."

"He won't go." Fuji says angrily. "I won't let you two go on a date."

"Fuji, I know your feelings are stronger than mine but in physical ability I will win."

They both glare at each other once more before Tezuka has to break it. Ryoma is speechless of just what happen, why did Fuji the calm senpai he knows suddenly shows such emotion and why is Shiraishi acting like this too? Is this all an act or they really have fallen in love with him?

Maybe he can use this advantage to investigate them.

"Um . . . I wouldn't mind if it is Japanese dinner." Ryoma says.

Shiraisi face brightens while Fuji looks surprise that Ryoma accept the offer.

"You can't!" Fuji shouts but Shiraishi just smile widely.

"Looks like Ryoma prefer me than you."

Tezuka know this wouldn't end well so he decides to pull Ryoma out from that danger zone before those two starts to fight for real and he knows well it will take a long time to calm them both.

"I never know they're in a bad term." Ryoma says once Tezuka and Atobe take him out from the court.

"They always like that." Atobe says. "If it has something to do with their toys they will fight a lot."

"Toys?"

_Did he mean me?_

"They both don't like to share ever since they were kid." Tezuka continues. "It has been like this ever since we're still in kindergarten. Back then Fuji is very scary since at that time he doesn't know how to put on poker face while Shiraishi doesn't know how to control his strength."

"Is it okay to tell me all of this?" Ryoma asks.

Atobe chuckles and pat his head.

"Of course since you Echizen Ryoma is the smartest and responsible brat that ore sama has never seen in his life."

Even though it is just a split second he can see that Atobe just smirk, there's something he is hiding within that smile.

"Ecizen." Tezuka calls his name to get the boy attention. "Are you free this weekend?"

* * *

"It's been a long time RINKO CHAN!"

"How dare you call my name?"

The man wipes her with his belt feeling annoy with her attitude.

"I will kill you if you keep acting like this." He gives her a sharp glare. "Now tell me where did you hide your child or I will pull out that pretty nails of yours."

"NEVER!"

"I have already warned you."

After that he begins the torture that she will never forget.

* * *

**I just see you get kiss by Fuji and Shiraishi.**

**I feel jealous Ryoma.**

**Can you be mine? Please don't smile at anyone else beside me.**

**My love for you is greater than anyone else.**

Ryoma stare at the letter he receives.

"Who is this person?" He asks himself. "The only people who know is those present during practice so basically this person join tennis too."

_Who is this guy or girl? I want to know._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Ryoma put the invitation that he get from Tezuka on the table so his dear cousin can have a good look on it. She seems very nervous as she look at it carefully since the invitation is full of sparkles and golden lining, she look at it closely and read every words it said on the card.

**_You are welcome to Fuji masquerade ball._**

**_This ball has been held to greatest the greatest event in the world._**

**_And the CEO of the Fuji Company wishes to celebrate this with everyone especially with the next CEO of the Atobe Company Atobe Keigo._**

Nanako put back the invitation on the table.

"How old is Atobe?"

"Same as Tezuka."

"I can't believe someone so young can become a CEO, this is quite unexpected and he must be very smart too."

"Nanako, aren't we suppose to talk about strategies right now?" Ryoma asks.

Nanako startles and pretend to laughs as she scratches her head hoping her cousin will forgive her. "Ops, I forget."

Ryoma gives a disappointed look at the elder girl.

"What should we do now Nanako? I'm sure you know better since you know oyaji is a Joker longer than I did. In this situation what will he do? Also what kind of stunt he will make or what he will say?"

She gives in a deep thought and snap her finger.

"COSTUME!"

Ryoma look confusedly at her.

"Is it for the party of as a 'Joker'?"

"BOTH!" She says excitedly. "First thing first, what kind of clothes do you like to wear Ryoma and what kind of material you like? I'm sure you will look good with hood but your opinion is more important. Also we need a new mask for you, it has to hide half of your face and you need to practice to use high pitch voice from now on."

"Why?" Ryoma asks.

"Well . . ." She smirks. "Since this new 'Joker' is a girl."

Ryoma can't stop smiling too, if he became a girl his identity will hard to find out. even though it is embarrassing at least this is for the best.

"I already decide on the color."

"No pink!" Ryoma stop her before she can say anything else.

"Damn!"

"How about the masquerade?"

"I already have it done." Nanako gives a thumb up.

* * *

"Momoshiro, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"What is it Fuji senpai?" Momoshiro asks.

"It is something very important can you meet me at school now?"

"What is it about?"

"Just come and you will know."

As soon Fuji cut off the connection Momoshiro is confuse but he decide to go anyway since what harm will Fuji do to him? Since they have been friends for two years already anyway.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?"

* * *

Tezuka cross his arms as he glares at Fuji.

"Please tell me that you just want to talk."

"Nope." Fuji says as he put back his phone inside his pocket. "There is no other way."

"So you plan to kill him and ask me to cover your murder? Isn't this too much Fuji, Momo is just a normal guy and he won't give a threat to our family at all."

"I DON'T CARE!" Fuji shouts.

Tezuka startle as he see Fuji expression, it is scary. His personality is the same as his father.

Atobe quickly enter the room and pull Tezuka into an embrace, indeed his sudden action surprise them both since Atobe always show a sign when he is about to appear. (Atobe is always a flashy guy) Tezuka turn slightly at his lover.

"Keigo?"

Atobe didn't pay attention at him instead he keep staring at Fuji.

"Please behave Fuji, if anything happen to Kunimitsu I won't forgive you."

Fuji didn't say anything.

"Also can you please stop putting your burden on him, Kunimitsu is not your babysitter or your guardian. He belongs to me and only me."

"Saa . . . Anything can happen Atobe." Fuji walk pass them. "Please excuse me, I have an appointment with someone."

Tezuka fall on the ground once Fuji has closes the door.

"You are afraid aren't you?" Atobe asks.

"No." Tezuka lie.

"It's okay to be afraid since his other personality frighten me sometimes too but that is what make him interesting, right?" Atobe grin.

"You have a weird taste." Tezuka sighs.

"I guess I do."

* * *

**Run Ryoma,**

**Don't let him get you.**

**If you want I can protect you.**

**I want to protect you because I love you.**

**Just call my name and I will be there for you.**

Ryoma read the letter he receives and feel more curious, who is this person that keep sending him letters? Why did he even bother to send it? Is he or she shy to talk face to face?

"Who is this person?"

Also the weird thing is he didn't tell about this thing to Nanako as if he wants to keep it for his self. Maybe . . .

"Have I fallen for the mystery person?" Ryoma laughs as he finish saying it. "I wonder if he will left me any clues of what his/her name is."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Fuji takes out his cigarette and press it with his lips, his eyes trail on the blood that cover a quarter of the floor. At that moment Tezuka open the door and look at the dead body on the floor, he isn't shock seeing this since he is already used to seeing this kind of stuff ever since he turns five. His father kill people, his friend Fuji likes killing and even his boyfriend also kill but only if that person is an obstacle.

"You actually kill him."

Fuji throws his cigarette on that blood and gives an evil grin.

"Nobody will know about it."

"That is right but the problem is about Echizen. He will ask where Momoi is."

Fuji bites his lips once he heard the name Momoi.

"Ryoma is mine and if he ever asks about Momoi just say that he is dead!" He shouts.

Tezuka shook his head and take out his phone from his pocket. "Hello undertaker, there is a dead body that I need you take care of."

"Fuji sama or Atobe sama this time?" The undertaker asks and later gives a creepy smile.

"Fuji."

Then Tezuka turn off his phone and walk out from that room leaving Fuji and the dead body alone. It was a terrible sight to see the head separate from its body, with just one look Tezuka can tell easily that Fuji pull the head with force after he cuts off Momoi arms and legs and later stab Momoi heart until it is in pieces.

It is very disgusting to look at.

If Atobe kill someone he will just simply shoot that person than torture.

"How can I even date him in the first place?" He asks himself.

As he is walking toward to the front gate he spots Atobe leans against the wall and wave at him, as always his boyfriend is too flashy for god sake. From top to bottom cost more that millions of dollar that cost a fortune for normal people but for a billionaire they throw it when they get tired of it. One of the billionaire he knows is none other than Atobe and Fuji.

"Kunimitsu, is Fuji done yet?"

Tezuka nods his head and let himself being pull and embrace by his lover.

"Blood always make me dizzy afterwards."

"I know." Atobe chuckles and stroke Tezuka hair.

No matter what Fuji did Tezuka always stay by that person side since he feels pity toward that boy as if Fuji is calling for help and that is how he became close friend with that murderer. Of course that just make Atobe jealous but he won't say it since he has his pride.

"Let's go home Kunimitsu. I'm sure you must be tired."

"Okay." Tezuka agree and let Atobe carry him with his two arms. "Can I sleep for a while Keigo?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ryoma looks at his self inside the mirror, he tries out the 'Cute Joker Clothes' that Nanako made for him and he can't help but call himself a cutie. Nanako sure know how to put makeup on his face, he looks more like a girl than a guy.

"You are so cute Ryoma." Nanako compliments. "Now please try your masquerade costume."

"Alright." He says in English.

Wearing the masquerade costume is easier than it looks since there's a secret zip at the right side of the clothes so Ryoma can change easily to the 'Joker' costume. Nanako is a genius despite her look. (No offense Nanako) She is quite talented in this kind of stuff and Ryoma feel respect to her.

Nanako giggles as Ryoma put on the mask.

"Have you decided on what time to show up?" Nanako asks.

"The right time." Ryoma smirks. "When people are paying attention to the chaos I will made."

Nanako nods her head agree.

"Is there anything else you need Joker sama?"

"Yes." Ryoma says and give her a hug. "If I get caught I want you to run away and hide somewhere so nobody will ever find you at all."

Nanako is shock at that moment, never in her life will she ever thought that Ryoma will say like that.

"You have grown up so much." She sobs. "My dear little brother is getting mature."

Ryoma pats her head. "I know." He says.

* * *

Ryoma get in his room once he has changes back to his normal clothes which are t-shirt and short. Before he lay down on his bed he takes a last look on the family photo before lying down on his bed. Since nobody is around he let out his tears coming out from his eyes and give a soft cry for his parents.

"Mom . . . dad . . . Am I making the right choice?" He asks.

Now all he wished for is that his mother is still alive somewhere and get revenge for his father, after he kill that person he will search for his mother, Rinko. Nanako will definitely disagree with his idea so that is why he hasn't told her about any of this.

He has enough money to travel all over the world since that money belongs from Nanjiro. His father gain a lot of money by just playing tennis.

"If anything did happen to me will Nanako be alright?"

He shakes off the feeling he is having telling himself that he hasn't start this plan yet so everything will be alright until then.

"What should I do about senpai? Knowing that they all are actually my enemy is very frustrated." He gives a long sigh. "It is good thing Momoi is not one of them at least I have someone who I can feel comfortable with."

* * *

Fuji watches as those people in black suits take the body away secretly, he just stands and watches as they slowly disappear from his sight. It was then Sakuno appear and give a bow at Fuji and later gives an evil and dangerous smile.

"Ryoma kun wouldn't like this if he knows that you kill his precious friend." She says.

"So?" Fuji sound not having any interest in having any conversation with her.

"I'm just giving you an advice senpai, if you really want to have Ryoma then can you at least think first before acting selfish. He is not a toy and if you treat him like one he will break very easily and even god knows what will happen next."

"I don't believe in god Ryuuzaki."

"I know." She chuckles.

During the normal school days Sakuno and Fuji will act like nicest people and can get along with others but they are actually very cold-blooded.

"How's Tomo chan?" Fuji asks.

Sakuno give out a small laugh. "She is very friendly and very kind toward a shy type like me and I can't help but want to see her in pain for once."

"You are a sadist too."

"But you are worst than me Fuji senpai." She says and later gives another bow before walking away.

Her family is known as the undertaker, their job is to dispose the dead body that Fuji family and the others kill. Her family also has a side job to torture people and that is how she and Fuji know each other.

* * *

Ryoma walks down the stairs quietly not wanting to wake up his cousin, he already packs all the things he need inside the bag. Clothes, food, passport, money, id card and others important things. Once he is at the front door, he gave one last bow and the last goodbye.

"See you again soon Nanako."

As Ryoma walks out he spot a letter on the ground and pick it up, after he reads it he can't help but smile.

**Ryoma . . . **

**Have you really chosen this path?**

**If you do then I will forever follow you from the shadow.**

**Since I have swear to stay by your side.**

**Stay safe.**

******Call my name if you need me.**

"Thank you." Ryoma says as he walk away, he feels safer to know there is someone being by his side, even though he doesn't know the person face or name but knowing he is not alone is enough for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

It will be a lie if he say he isn't afraid, being so close to the suspect that might be related to his father death. He is a dressing room alone, looking around to make sure there is no one here.

He is all alone, hopefully that mysterious guy that keep sending him notes is here with him to make sure that he is safe.

He dress up in his masquerade custom that Nanako made for him and underneath he has his Joker custom, it feels uncomfortable to wear those two clothes but it can't be help. once he done changing and about to zip his bag, he founds another note being hide underneath the pile of extra clothes for emergency.

Since he knows well who it is from he quickly take it out and read it.

**I will be in the same room with you.**

**I will be your backup if something unexpected happen.**

**So don't worry.**

**Use the emergency escape route at the left if things get worst.**

**From: Me.**

He can't help but laugh, looks like this person still want to stay mystery. Why can't this person just tell him his name since didn't the last letter say to call him/her is he is in danger?

"Thanks."

He zip the bag and put the note inside his pocket, now it is time to start the operation.

* * *

"There are people who say habit that die hard."

He put in dagger in his shoe and few long pins is hide in his sleeve, handguns and bullet is place in his black pocket and a card of invitation is hold in his right hand.

Before leaving that hideout he put on his mask and leave.

"It is time to meet Ryoma.

* * *

The clock has struck ten and he walk into the ballroom and pretend that few people around him keep glancing and some giggle. He try hard not to blush or feel embarrass to be in a dress, in masquerade party man or woman can be anyone they want so basically some people here isn't what they seem at all.

He silently thank Nanako inside his heart for designing a flawless dress that makes him look like one of them, if this rich bastard know he is a commoner he sure that he is dead or worst.

It was awkward to see many people here, he never like crowds in the first place anyway.

"Hey." An old man greet him while holding two champagne. "Will you do an honour to keep an old man like me some accompany?" He asks as he offer Ryoma the drink.

Ryoma didn't take since he is underage and despise the look that the old man is giving him, those eyes is full of greed and the way he look at Ryoma up and down just give him a chill feeling as if this man want to molest him in front of anyone.

"I own 10 large companies in Japan and One of the richest man in the world, do you want to miss such a great opportunity?"

Ryoma try hard not to vomit, never in his life his interested in money and he is a rich guy too. Even though he live in an ordinary house near the temple, going to school by foot or attending normal school doesn't mean he is just that his family doesn't like to show off at all.

"I'm sorry but I already have someone." Ryoma refuse politely and try to walk away but the man quickly stop him and the two glass fall on the ground making a loud noise making half of the people in the ballroom stop chatting to see the commotion.

"How dare you refuse me! Don't you know who I am?" He asks loudly so everyone can hear.

"No, so leave me alone." Ryoma pull his hand away.

He didn't expect something like this will happen in a party held by rich people, he always thought they only chat, dance and drink but never expect someone to actually try to ask him for a sex. This is reality after all.

Before the man can say anything else he feels a sharp pain at his ass and look down to find a fork half-way in and start to scream in pain as he falls on the ground.

Without wanting more attention Ryoma quickly walk away from there and meet with Fuji and the two others.

"Echizen, are you alright?" Tezuka asks as he take off his mask.

Ryoma eyes widen to see Tezuka without his glasses and only makeup, he never thought that his captain can look so hot in a dress and if he is gay he will surely want to kiss him.

"Damn that guy." Fuji hiss as he walks toward an old man.

"Fuji." Tezuka says in dangerous tone. "Go easy on him."

"I know."

Ryoma knows well what will happen next so he don't bother to watch and look back at his captain and the monkey king.

"I never thought you are the type to wear dress." Ryoma says and grin. "You look good in it."

"I can say the same thing to you Echizen." Tezuka says in his normal tone.

Atobe wrap his arm around Tezuka waist.

"I pick that dress for Kunimitsu, he looks like an angel doesn't he?" Atobe asks as he kiss Tezuka on those lips, he then pull away not wanting to do more than that since there is a kid in front of them and he prefer to deepen it once they are alone.

Inside his heart he can't help but feel jelous of those two couple in front of him, he knows well that Tezuka already have someone and they both supposed to be his enemies but he still has feeling for his captain.

Love hurts doesn't it?

It was then i feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Fuji satisfied smile, he glance at the old man to see him shiver in fear and that fork is still in his butt. Looks like he still uses the same method to get what he wants which is blackmail.

"Don't worry Ryoma, he say he won't do anything else to you." he says. "Also you did a great aim to stick that fork in his butt."

Ryoma quickly shook his head. "I didn't do it."

Fuji smile disappear and he open his eyes and those sparkly blue eyes shine.

* * *

"Geez, how many pervert is here." He sighs.

"Do you think that I know." She pat his back.

"Well . . . At least Ryoma is safe, that is all that matter." He smiles as he see Ryoma is surround by those criminal, even though he wish to pull Ryoma away and kill them but he can't since those criminals are also Ryoma friends.

"Tonight will decide whether he fully accept to become Joker successor or not."


End file.
